The Rowdy Rude Girl
by VisQel Stelar
Summary: Focuses on Snow, a RowdyRude, but a girl. Mojo and HIM had taken over Townsville with the help of RowdyRuffs. She runs around with her brothers, trying to escape HIM and Mojo, while continuing their training. Feel free to correct any grammatical errors I might have. This does have slight romance, but I ain't focusing on that stuff. Pure OC, since this focuses on the RowdyRudes.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Rowdy Rude, Rowdy ruff, Power punk, Power puff, or any type of character except Snow, my OC.**

**Tell me if it was too boring, and stuff. Oh, and if you read my other stories, you should notice that I have more seriousness in this one. Though, my motivation for this story might go down the drain after posting of few more chapters... or so I would think.**

**Rowdyrudes belong to Enthriex. Anything else besides the OCs belong to Craig McCracken.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I kept on running, really. I didn't know who or what I was running from, but judging from the way I'm running, this…. thing… might be big._

_I continued running, ducking and jumping past branches and stubs that were clearly in the way. I tried looking back, but all I could see was darkness._

_Well, that is, except for three pairs of eyes, blood-red, forest-green, and ocean-blue, staring menacingly at me. Did I just hallucinate, or did I see a glint in each pair?_

_I continued to run, adrenaline rushing in my blood. I took a sharp left turn, but I didn't account for that rock sticking out. Almost in a flash, I tripped, and then ended up rolling and tumbling, right in front of the owners of those eyes. I trembled in fear, though in situations like this, I would usually stare back as menacingly as them. But for some reason, I felt scared. The red-eyed figure took a step towards me._

_"No… don't come near… stay away… STAY AWAY!"_

* * *

A girl woke up with a start. She looked at her surroundings, making sure she was just dreaming. _Whew, just another nightmare… or, wait. These dreams usually tell me something… but what?_

An orange-haired boy opened her door and peeked inside. "Hey Snow, are you alright?" He asked with a calm voice. A drop of sweat appeared at the side of Snow's head. _Why is he even calm at this point?_

"Ah, its nothing. Don't worry about a thing, Rage." She reassured him. He raised an eyebrow, but his expression didn't change. He shrugged and floated back downstairs.

Snow got up from her bed and walked towards the mirror, checking herself. While she was brushing her sky-blue hair, she let her mind wander. _Come to think of it, Rage does have blood-red eyes. But those eyes from the dream gave me a different feeling, more like that leader of the Ruffs… And I know Raze's eyes aren't just green… he only has one green eye, the other yellow. And as for Rave's, his has a more dull color, while the one in the dream had energy and hyper activeness… Maybe I'm just over-thinking things._

She let down the brush and tied her hair in the usual side ponytail then put on her usual white headband, with the two ribbons at the ends. _Besides, the dreams always had a meaning, according to Her. I just have to figure out the riddle of the dream, like I did with many others._

"Snow!" Called a raven-haired boy. "One minute Raze!" She called back. "But it's been fifteen minutes, and the bacon strips are going cold!" "Leave her be, Raze. She can fucking come down whenever she wants to, and we aren't going to give a damn."

"BRUISE! Why the hell are you up? Shouldn't Rave be the one up?" She asked irritatingly. That guy will never change, no matter what she does.

"Meh, probably the rare times I ever get up early, so don't you dare fucking complain on me, 'cause I ain't listening to what you say." Bruise retorted. Raze just continued eating cookies, not minding the heated argument. Rage just slept.

"You two, that's enough. I'm trying to read the newspaper." A crab-like lady scolded. Snow, who was appearing from the staircase, sighed in defeat. "Alright, Her. I'm sorry." Her only nodded in satisfaction. _At least she listens, unlike some son I know. _She thought.

"Oh, and Her?" "Yes, what is it Snow?" Her said not looking away from the newspaper.

Snow paused for a few minutes, sat down on the lavender table, and continued, "Another dream. Should I _rant _about it again?"

Her looked up from her reading and said calmly, "I have a suspicion that it is heavily related to the valuable paper called, news."

_God damn this bitch and her calm demeanor, with all the chaos going on in the world. How the fuck does she even keep calm at a time like this? _Bruise thought, then switching to Rave.

"Well…"

* * *

"Ah, and that confirms my suspicions. Those dreaded Rowdyruffs are after us, specifically you, Snow."

"The who?" Snow asked Her with a 'what-the-hell' face. "Oh, are they the trio who had taken over both Vilestown and Townsville, before you created Snow?" Raze said. Although they mostly couldn't guess what he was saying as his mouth was filled with food. They only assumed that's what he said, so Her nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Now, Snow, do you have any questions? I know they are reasonable enough, considering you are the only one with the most respect and calmness.'

"Ah, I have a lot, but let me start with, who the heck are the _Rowdyruffs_?" She asked. However, Her never said anything as she stared at a certain blonde, Rave. Bruise, who was in the head of Rave, realized that he had to be the one who would have to explain, so he switched himself with Rave. "The Rowdyruffs make up a team of three, Brick, Butch, and Boomer. Brick is the eldest, a smartass, and can make a plan in five shittin' seconds in that brain of his, also the 'real-world' self of Rage, Butch, the strongest of the three, and has a very big mouth that every single one of his sentences, and strangely enough, the 'real-world' self of Raze, and Boomer, the youngest and the fastest, but usually the dumbest, too _sensitive _enough to cuss, and… I think that's it." Bruise finished.

Snow nodded and asked another. "Why are they looking for me?"

Her looked at her right in the eye and said, "Because your level of power is beyond normal, and I fear that Mojo Jojo, the 'real-world' self of Jomo Momo, and Him, my _disgusting_ counterpart, are trying to use your power to get the people to obey them more, since it **is **hard to mange two worlds at once… but one thing is bothering me…" Her trailed off, but still holding that same expression she held when Snow first entered.

"And what would that be?"

"How in the world did they break the 'forbidden' rule? Surely they haven't been unrestricted yet… and even if they were, people still wouldn't notice them…."

"Um… by any chance, do they have blood-red, forest-green, and ocean-blue eyes?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Her asked with an interested look, one she rarely ever showed.

"Dream, remember?" Snow replied. She took an extra copy of the newspaper from the table and read the title.

_ Our City, taken over by mere other-worldly beings?!_

_According to our mayor, Vilestown had been taken over by merely a crab-like man and a talking monkey! The Powerpunks had tried to stop them, but instead, they were captured._

_We don't know what had happened to them, but as we speak, our very town is being destroyed by three boys, who are known as the Rowdyruff boys._

_We don't know their whereabouts, so if you happen to be familiar with them, please report to the police immediately, and help us stop our freedom being stolen away from us._

Snow rolled her eyes at this. As if they were different from them. She couldn't believe what she read next.

_If you also happen to know Snow Roberts, please tell us immediately. She is a threat to us because the beings mentioned earlier will not leave our home until she is found._

[Snow's stolen shot]

"I'll kill those bastards…" Snow muttered. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rage, with his usual cap on his head. "Don't lose your cool, Snow. Getting angry won't get you anywhere." "I know, _kuya_, you don't need to remind me. I'm just annoyed, that's all." Snow told him, taking in a deep breath.

Rage nodded. "Good, wouldn't want you to lose your composure in battle. We need all our members, and that includes you, that's why you're considered our sister, alright?"

Snow smiled. "Alright."

* * *

"And what would be the reason for bringing us here?" Rage coolly asked Her.

"Well, you need to get out sometime, and you would need to put your skills to the test…"

"Spit it out already, damn woman!" Bruise told her.

"Bruise!" Snow scolded him. Bruise shrugged.

"You are too impatient. Very well, I shall be blunt. I am now releasing you to the outside world, with my help, of course."

"Oh, so we can do what we want already?" Raze asked. Her only nodded in response. "Cool!"

Her began to explain what was likely to happen. That they already had a house, not far from their old home. Half their stuff were already transported. But Rage had sensed something suspicious, and asked Her about it. "Won't they find us out in the open?' "Well, yes. But I trust you four had enough training to deal with that. Now, off you go." Her dismissed them, as they went out of the room to pack the remainder of their things.

* * *

Snow was humming a song while packing her things, and then Rage came into the room. "You need some help?" "Nah, I'm all good."

Rage just walked towards her bed, sat there, and watched Snow.

Out of nowhere, Snow asked, "Remember the first time you met me?"

"Well, yeah. Bruise and Raze sure put up a show." Rage said chuckling, remembering that time. "It all started a year ago…"

* * *

_"Chemical X, Scales, Kitty cat tails, and…" Her muttered. Rage handed her a glass. Full of spit. Talk about gross._

_"No, Rage. I do not intend on making another boy. I just wanted to try this… Ah, there it is." Her said holding up a small bottle of sugar._

_"And what exactly will that do?" Rage raised an eyebrow. He would never understand what was going on in his creator's mind._

_Her never answered him as she sprinkled some in the fluid. She backed away. Probably because she didn't know what would happen._

_Suddenly, a light shone brightly, forcing Her and Rage to cover their eyes. Once they opened their eyes again. A sky-blue haired girl, with a white sweatshirt, white headband with ribbons near her ears, grey sneakers, stood there. "Wh-who are you?" She stuttered. Her stepped forward. "Hello, little girl. What is your name?" _

_The girl only shook her head in response. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have one." "Well then, little girl, why don't you think of one?" "Hmm… what about Snow? My white shirt kinda reminds me of snow…"_

_"No, it is alright with me. Rage, will you explain to her about the training?"_

_"Training? Am I going to learn how to defend myself? If that is the case, then I might know some things, if that is a bit of help." She twiddled her fingers, waiting for a response. "Little gir- I mean, Snow, it is amazing how you can give so much respect for a person like me."_

_Snow giggled. "Well, I was taught that even if the person is somewhat mean, they must have reasons to do so. But please don't think I am such a person that will just uselessly succumb to anyone's will. I'm not that weak or stupid, and I can kick ass too."_

_"That is good. You have a certain amount of respect and tolerance, but you also have a strong sense of will, not to mention a sweet side to yourself." Said Her with satisfaction._

_"Thank you." Snow told her. Her nodded back and left the room. Rage turned to her. "Well then, shall I show you to your room?"_

_"Alright, um…" Snow said, clearly asking for his name. Rage chuckled a bit, and then said. "My name is Rage. Welcome to the team, Snow."_

* * *

"Rage! Snow! We're going!" Raze called out. Snow finished packing the last of her things, then she and Rage walked out of the room.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it?**

**I don't intend on focusing romance, because I got no clue. I might add a few scenes of it though. This might be a little mysterious and mainly focuses on being a family, so... yeah...**

**I'll try to update in a week, depending on the reviews I got. I get my motivation by the reviews, so if no one really likes this, then what's the point of doing it, right? I mean, I might update, but I need reviews to post faster. Or at least PM me about it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in

**Chapter 2:**  
**Moving in**

Rage walked towards the building to which Her calls: Home. He reached into his pocket and brought out an oddly-shaped key.

"Why the fuck does it look like that?" Bruise asked. Rage rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

"Dumb ass, can't you sense the magic stored in the key? Her gave that specific key to us so that no one but us can come into the house." Snow answered flatly.

"Whatever dude, open that shit-looking lock already." Bruise sighed. "Bruise, I'm excited! I wonder if there are any training grounds here… maybe some walls or vases to break!" Raze said with sparkles in his eyes. Snow looked at Raze blinking. Well, whatever was going on in the mind of Raze, so she didn't care. Rage was another matter, though.

"Raze, if you so try and break a single thing other than walls there, I will have your head." He said. His words were menacing, but his tone was calm. Snow sighed and hovered over the boxes they had brought over to their house.

"Should I get these?" She pointed at them. Rage nodded, and then Bruise went over to help. They each lifted four boxes then went inside.

Once Snow had set down the boxes, she took a peek at the rooms. The living room had a light grey couch against the cerulean blue wall, stools placed at either side. The television was a good 6 feet away from the front of the couch, making a space for the decently-made brown coffee table.

She took a left and found herself in the kitchen. Raze poked in from behind her and looked around. Then, she heard him mutter "Where are the cookies?"

She rolled her eyes at this and looked at the kitchen. It had a counter next to a stove and refrigerator, and a dining table with a shade of light brown was in the middle. On the table was a vase of multi-colored flowers as the centerpiece. Rows of cabinets filled the walls, and she opened one of them and pulled out what seemed like a cookie jar. She snatched the note attached to the jar and read it.

_Raze, here are the cookies you wanted._  
_Make sure to share them with your sister and with your brothers._  
_Oh, and might I add, STRICTLY NO SMASHING ANYTHING IN THE HOUSE._  
_Good luck,_  
_Her._

Snow giggled. Oh man, she so wanted to see the look of Raze when he read this. She showed it to him, and after a few moments' wait, she could clearly see the frown on his face. Don't get her wrong, she did love her brothers, but she needed to be mean at times. Ha!

"Aw, man! Her! I was looking forward to smashing things. At least I have cookies! Gimme that!" Raze pouted and snatched it from Snow. She chuckled at his childish attitude. Really, what would be interesting enough to watch without her brothers? Nothing. Being with Her can be tiring at times.

"Raze, Snow, come see your rooms, its fucking as hell awesome!" Bruise shouted above them. _Why do I feel like Bruise is the main personality instead of Rave? Oh wait, shit. I'm talking nonsense again._

She climbed up the- amazingly- spiral staircase that led to the second floor. She did notice that there were two other floors above her. She made a mental note to check on it later. She walked down and noticed that the left side had colored doors and the right had brown. Those are probably the bathrooms. She thought and opened a red door, probably Rage's room. As soon as she turned the doorknob, she felt Rage's presence behind her. She ignored him and opened the door widely.

Rage frowned but then went back to his deadpan stare and looked at the room. The walls were blood red, and the ceiling had a crescent in the center. The bed, with a lighter shade of red, was against a window draped with white curtains. At the end of the bed was a brown desk with a single laptop, a desk lamp, and a drawer. Beside it stood a bookshelf with a few mangas and novels, and then the rest were sales magazines. Snow rolled her eyes to her brother's addiction to sales. Seriously, who needed to know every sale there was? It's not like sales are limited. Heck, they could even hold a thousand for all she cared.

She walked out and entered a green room, which she guessed was Raze's. She saw a bed against the wall, with his treasured bunny, Elisis, sitting in it. She waved at Elisis because she knew it had been possessed by a creepy one-eyed flying creature, or in other words, alive. She also noticed a six-pointed star carpet on the floor, which had a lighter shade of green at the edges and yellow in the middle. She saw a dull yellow desk sitting in the corner of the room, with a bunch of art materials to go with it. She shook her head and went out.

The blue-cough cough- Bruise's room was a deep ocean blue. It had a bed with different shades of blue in the corner, and beside it was a grey-colored desk with a small television, probably for games, and a laptop. At the other end of the room was a shelf with video games and most of the anime shows she and Bruise watched, along with a couple of figmas and figurines in a row.

She entered the last room that had a pure white door, along with silver streaks running wild with it. She opened it and found Bruise arranging her mangas and books, as well as her very own stories that she never even bothered publishing. "Well, it seems you're here now. Now I don't have to arrange all this shit anymore." Bruise said and nonchalantly walked out. Snow rolled her eyes once more. Really, what was going on in her brother's mind? She would never know.

She opened a package and began fixing her shelves. She brought out her white laptop and placed it on the desk, as well as a journal in which she uses to draw, and some drawing materials.

As soon as she was done fixing her room, she heard a loud 'BOOM' at the first floor. She quickly went out and saw Rage doing the same thing. They looked at each other, and took off running down the stairs. When Snow reached the ground, her jaw immediately dropped.

Bruise was trying to chase Raze for some stupid reason she would rather not know. Though she would, seeing that the house was-IS- a freaking wreck. She face-palmed and asked, "What in the world happened here?"

"Well, I was just trying to give Bruise a cookie, then he went all mad and started chasing me!" Raze said happily as if it was a game of tag. Rage rolled his eyes and Snow gave Raze a deadpan look.

"You were annoying the shit out of me! How the hell can you expect me to finish my game when you're constantly trying to feed me a damned cookie when I don't even need that shit?!" Bruise yelled. Rage held him back from trying to beat Raze, 'cause we all know that Raze is just an airhead and that Bruise just has a more severe temper than a certain red ruff.

"Oh! I forgot to ask Snow something!" Raze said making a motion which clearly shows that he really did forget something.

"Well, what is it?" Snow asked, not really caring.

"Want a cookie?"

All had a sweat drip from their heads.

* * *

**Yahoo!**

**Thank goodness I was able to post the next chapter!**

**For people who are wondering when the ruffs and puffs will show up, I'd say the ruffs are gonna show up sometime soon, probably around the... 3rd chapter. For the puffs, well I was thinking to pair them up with the ruffs, though that won't be happening somewhere like the 5th chapter. They WILL be major characters, but you just have to wait.**

**Also, I am in need of an OC that can be coupled with Snow! All credits will go to the owner, so don't worry. I was originally going to use Brick, but I wanted for him to be paired up with Blossom SO BADLY that I thought of making another one for Snow. What do you think?**

**RowdyRude Boys don't belong to me, they belong to Enthriex(Who I think I managed to piss off. I think. Well, all respect goes to Enthriex, and if she wants me to stop using her characters, I'll stop.)**

**And my god, I just reread my first chapter, and the first thing I thought? Utterly BORING. That's why I'm gonna type my chapters the way I usually do, not trying to impress. Before, I thought that my writing was horrible and I needed to change it. But I just made it worse. So, I went back to my usual way of writing.**

**Everyone who was hiding in my closet: Please Rate and Review!**

**Me:How'd you get in here?!**

**Raze: RUN!**


End file.
